


Novelties

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geez, you never give it a rest, do you?” It was said with a hint of fond exasperation and a subtle roll of eyes. “It's just a little... well, new, I guess. Sharing a bed with someone like this… It takes a bit to get used to it, that’s all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelties

“Rin-san?”

“Yeah?”

"You’re still awake.”

It wasn’t a question, even though it had come from the teen whose eyes were closed. But it was only for another second or two, then lavender fluttered open to meet red and the smile that followed, both unguarded with the kind of raw sincerity that only a state of half consciousness and lowered inhibitions can provide. It was still rare for him to see Rin like this, soft and open and without a trace of the hard edge he liked to put up, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Rei wondered if his boyfriend would later realize just how vulnerable it made him look and brush it off with a scowl, but for now, he found he rather enjoyed the change.

"Yeah, well,” The redhead answered, anyway, smile turning into just a bit of a smirk. “Unless you’ve taken to sleep-talking, I guess so are you."

Rei chuckled in admittance, and Rin seemed to think that elusive moment of peace was worthy of a small reward, fingers idly venturing into blue hair and encouraging the other boy to shift in bed and lean into his touch. Rin wanted to do this earlier, but it was easier to act upon the urge now that he knew for sure he wasn’t disrupting Rei’s rest—or would it have been all right, either way? He couldn’t tell; there was much about these arrangements he had yet to learn. They both did.

“Am I keeping you awake?”

“In a sense,” Rei didn’t want him to feel bad, but he wasn’t fond of lying, either. “I’m a little worried that you’re not comfortable enough.”

"Huh?” Rin’s eyes widened in earnest surprise, and it took him a moment to even realize what Rei could possibly be referring to— lack of sleep aside, he really had no complaints. “Nah, this is fine. No need to worry.”

“Then?”

“Geez, you never give it a rest, do you?” Said with a hint of fond exasperation and a subtle roll of eyes. “It’s just a little… well, _new_ , I guess. Sharing a bed with someone like this… It takes a bit to get used to it, that’s all.”

"I could always get the spare futon if you’d prefer—"

" _No,_ ” Rei had made a motion to get up, but Rin pulled him closer in time to stop any further attempts, his grip both possessive and pleading. “Just… please, stay. I mean, it’s your bed, for one, and I— well, I actually like being here. Like this."

 _With you_ , was the tidbit of information he chose to withhold, and maybe that was a sign he was regaining his awareness, if the blush and his wandering eyes weren’t enough indication. They had been together before, true, but it wasn’t until then that they’d had the chance to spend the whole night with each other, all shallow breathing and intimate silences; there was something equal parts awkward and precious about first times, and Rin was just the kind of person to treasure every split second of that moment.

"I do, too,” Rei admitted, and judging by his shy smile, there was more he mirrored than just Rin’s expression. “Regardless, having regular sleep is of vital importance to any athlete, and you, of all people, should know this,” He tried to stifle a yawn, unsuccessful. “If this keeps up, we’re not going to be productive at all in the morning…"

"Well, I don’t know about being productive in the morning, but I can think of one way to put our time to good use, since we’re both still up…"

Eyes closed again, Rei could only make out the gentle rustling of covers slipping off as Rin leaned in closer to deposit slow kisses on his cheek and jaw. He really must have been in a particularly romantic mood, Rei mentally noted, seeing as Rin’s hand splayed on his hips was the furthest he was going with his oftentimes predatory advances. Another change he didn’t mind in the least.

"That’s… tempting, I admit,” He murmured, craning his neck to give the redhead better access. “But it doesn’t quite solve our little dilemma."

"It does, if we wear each other out to exhaustion…"

"In which case, we’d still be too exhausted in the morning to do any proper training."

With a groan, Rin pulled himself away, though not before leaving a bite mark at the junction between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder— and there was a time when Rei would feel indignant (and even a little intimidated) at the gesture, but now he knew better than to take it any other way beyond fond teasing.

"I don’t think it’d be that bad, you know,” Rin propped his head up on his palm, the remaining of his waking strength wasted on a struggle against the tiniest of pouts. “If it’s just this once, I mean.”

"Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to have an unfair advantage over you due to sleep deprivation."

"Not all the sleep deprivation in the world could give you an advantage over me, Rei," A kick to the shin and a huff in protest later, Rin surrendered. Time to make amends. "Fine, fine! What do you suggest?"

A moment’s pause. Sometimes the simple approach is the most effective. “Just… closing our eyes and trying to sleep?” And then, just a second later, he buried a frown in Rin’s neck. “It would help if you would stop being distracting, too.”

There was a chuckle in response, but Rin was feeling cooperative for once and withdrew the hand that had been tugging at the waistband on Rei’s boxer briefs, just before he could venture any further. He figured that might still not be much of a solution, though, so he pressed his forehead against the other boy’s in a show of good faith then shifted in bed yet again, this time with his back to Rei.

“Better now?”

Rei almost wanted to curse at himself; that wasn’t better. “How does this solve the problem at all?”

“It’s less distracting?” Rin gave him a look from over his shoulder, then planted his cheek back in the pillow with a yawn. “’Sides, at least like this you can’t see if I’m asleep or not, so you can stop fretting about me having enough rest and just focus on drifting off, yourself. That totally works, right?”

The immediate silence put the redhead under the impression his boyfriend was considering his options, and the fact he hadn’t downright shot down his suggestion was a victory in itself. For once, it seemed he didn’t feel particularly vocal; rather, his response came in the shape of strong arms wrapping around his waist and a kiss to the crook of his neck, followed by some (perhaps unintentional) nuzzling as Rei attempted to make himself physically comfortable in this new position— and physically, only, for there was no other person who he felt more at home with.

And though not a sound managed to make it past his lips, the subtle shaking of Rin’s body betrayed his quiet giggling; this wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind, but sometimes things turn out better than planned.

“Rin-san?”

“Yeah?”

“I can still tell you’re awake.”

There was a second and final groan, broken into laughter, stubborn little smiles and the realization that proper rest had not once been the real point of this novelty. Definitely, _definitely_ better than planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr, with the prompt "rinrei - Please stay."


End file.
